My Little Pony Transformers: Ready Player One
My Little Pony Transformers: Ready Player One is a new movie. Summary When the creator of the OASIS dies, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, the Autobots, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Code Red, George the Gorilla, Ralph the Wolf, and Lizzie the Crocodile join the race to find the easter egg he left behind. But the Overlord (as the Golden Master) has other plans. So, Twilight and her friends must get the easter egg before the Overlord does. Plot Opening scene/At Canterlot The film kicks off with the song "Jump" at Canterlot, Twilight and Shining Armor were walking to their parents house to look after it for a month. They look around to see other ponies heading to the game store and doing with virtual reality. So, Twilight walks onto an old van, puts on the gear and goes into a virtual reality place called "The OASIS". Entering the OASIS/Becoming some avatars In the OASIS, there was so many characters, including SpongeBob SquarePants characters, the Ninjago characters, Legends of Chima characters, Star Wars characters, Marvel characters, Gravity Falls characters, Toy Story characters, A Bug's Life characters, WALL-E characters, Angry Birds Transformers, Angry Birds Star Wars, The Angry Birds Movie characters, The LEGO Movie characters, The LEGO Batman Movie characters, The LEGO Ninjago Movie characters, Unikitty! characters, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part characters, LEGO Jurassic World characters and many more characters. Twilight was so amazed to see all the characters and became her avatar, the human version of her (from Equestria Girls). Then, Twilight met Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken, Li'l Nelson, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Princess Harumi, the Chima Heroes, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Alfred, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Glimmer, Spike, Celestia, Luna and Cadance, who are becoming avatars too. She also meets Code Red, George the Gorilla, Ralph the Wolf, and Lizzie the Crocodile. Twilight also narrates about the creator of the OASIS named James Halliday, how he died and left the Easter Egg. The Race for the Copper Key At the OASIS racetrack, Twilight enters the race and sees a lot of racecars, like the Mach 5, the 1966 Batmobile, Christine, the monster truck Bigfoot, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Autobots (in their vehicle modes), the Red Motorcycle, and the Monster Trio Truck. Unikitty gets into her Cloud Car, Puppycorn gets onto his trike, and Red Smoke gets onto her old motorcycle. Twilight met up with Applejack and Nighlock, who tell her nobody or nopony has ever been able to get past the race. Twilight feels a little nervous, but Nighlock assures her that some of the defeats in the race are always hilarious. She felt better and got ready to race. Just then, some Nindroids arrived, gets into their rcecars and prepared to attack. Twilight pulls out a small version of the DeLorean Time Machine (outfitted with K.I.T.T.), her vehicle of choice, out of her pocket, throws it onto the ground and it grows into a size of a car, Twilight and some and the one pulls in the other side, there was Flash Sentry. The race begins, and along the way, they encounter hazards such as the Spinosaurus, King Kong, the Indominus Rex, spikes, wrecking balls, and the track constantly shifting. Eventually, the heroes manage to get to the finish line. But, they failed when Kong blocked them. Twilight saves Flash from being gets caught by Kong. Nighlock then threatens Kong that he will change his avatar to Godzilla if he doesn't leave. At Applejack's garage/The Tour/"Why Can't We Go Backwards" After the race, everyone gathers at Applejack's garage. Applejack gives them the tour, ??? Trivia *The Overlord will serve as the main antagonist of this film, with the Storm King as the secondary antagonist, the Indoraptor as the tertiary antagonist, and Mechagodzilla as the quaternary antagonist. *Twilight Sparkle will use the DeLorean Time Machine (outfitted with K.I.T.T.), Applejack will use the monster truck Bigfoot, Fizzlepop Berrytwist will use Kaneda's Bike, Sunset Shimmer will use the 1966 Batmobile, Rarity will use the Mach 5, Rainbow Dash will use the A-Team's Van and Starlight Glimmer will use Christine. *The Spinosaurus, King Kong, the Indominus Rex, the spikes, and wrecking balls will be hazards and obstacles on the OASIS racetrack. *During the final battle, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Fievel, his friends and family, Timothy, Jessica aka Clinchfield 311, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Flik, Atta, Dot, Manny, Gypsy, Heimlich, Slim, Francis, Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow will help their friends to battle against the Nindroids and the Stone Army with cannons, swords, arrows and bows, the Giant Mouse of Minsk, the Iron Giant and the Cyclops. *Blue and the Indoraptor will talk in the OASIS. Songs/Music Scores *Jump - Van Halen (when the movie opens) *I Hate Myself for Loving You (before the race, Twilight made the DeLorean, gets in and when the race ???) *Why Can't We Go Backwards - Alan Silvestri (when the second race begins, ???) *I Am Machine - Three Days Grace (when ???) *Stayin' Alive - The Bee-Gees (when ???) *We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister (when the final battle begins) *Looking for a Truck - Alan Silvestri (when ???) *Shacktron Battle - Brad Breeck (when the Shacktron ???) *??? (from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) - Michael Giacchino (when Blue fights the Indoraptor and he was killed) Scenes *Opening scene/At Canterlot *Entering the OASIS/Becoming some avatars *The Race for the Copper Key *At Applejack's garage/The Tour/"Why Can't We Go Backwards?" *The Second Race for the Copper Key/Going Backwards/Twilight wins *Shopping time/Getting some weapons *Through the Shining Maze/The Second Key *The Overlord's plan/Getting ready for the Dance Club *The Dance Club/Twilight and Flash together *Twilight meets Blue/The Indoraptor's Appearance *Getting ready for battle/Activating the Iron Giant/Twilight's speech *The Final Battle/"We're Not Gonna Take It" *Find that truck!/???? *[[The Rise of Mechagodzilla *The Iron Giant, Gundam, and Shacktron vs. Mechagodzilla *Blue vs. Indoraptor/The Indoraptor's Death *Lloyd Garmadon and Twilight vs. the Overlord/The Overlord's defeat *Ending/???? [[Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Nighlocktheawesome